thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150428074720
I turn towards the door, and start heading out, when a hand grabs my arm. "Where are you going?" Spider asks. "We need supplies," I reply bluntly. "I'll come with you!" I laugh. "Yeah, you and your purple eyes." She stops and thinks for a bit. I guess she forgot about that little part of our lives. "Besides, you have to look after Lily. Raphael can't! And I'm guessing you have never stolen before, especially with your life beforehand." "Oh yeah, and you have?" She retorts. I stare at her for a bit. "Oh my god, you have? Why?" "Cause I was a stupid kid. It was a few years ago anyway. Has come in handy though.." Her faces changes a bit, seemingly like a thought has come into her mind. "But if your power isn't back either still, how are you planning on going into town with purple eyes?" Winking, I explain, "I can cover my eyes. That much has come back. More concentration than I usually would, but enough to still keep it disguised." After a bit more chatting, she finally agrees I might as well go get stuff. On my way with a backpack on my shoulder, Raphael lands in front of me, yet again giving me another heart attack. "Could you not?" I snap a little. "Thought you could use help. You get us some food to last a while, and I'll grab weapons, contacts, other essentials, and possibly a car.." Before I even have time to respond, he's off again. Looks like I have help. I spend a few hours going from supermarket to supermarket, getting some food for us all. Not taking too much from any one supermarket. The places are big enough for people not to really notice too much when it goes missing. I create a little hidey place for my supplies after each visit, keeping it away from people, and somewhere I can find it easier again, hoping Raphael gets that car. My last stop is a small shop that sells lollies and chocolate. As I look around, I can feel the owners eyes upon my back. As I'm looking, I manage to turn around and see the owner. I stop when I see his face go slightly pale. That's when I look at the mirror in the top right corner, and see purple. I manage to get control back of my illusion, barely. I need to get out of here. I imagine I probably look like a cornered rabbit right now. The shopkeepers eyes soften a little. "I'm not going to hurt you," he soothes. I don't believe him. "Here," he says and grabs some sunnies from underneath the counter. "It'd be wise for you to leave." "Wh-what?" I stammer a little. "Look, I don't believe kids like you are so dangerous now, just cause of this darn virus. Take these and get out of town. Chances are, someone else saw!" I hope not. I thought I'd at least be able to keep my eyes blue. I take the sunnies and slide them on. As if on cue, a policeman enters. I act innocent, continue browsing, while the copper speaks with the shopkeeper. "Heard rumours of a few mutants running loose. Have you seen anything?" "Nope. Nothing at all." "What about her?" I freeze a little, before forcing myself to continue acting normal. "Nah, I make sure everyone takes their shades so I can see their eyes before they come in here." The officer thinks it through at bit. "I want to double check." He walks over. I calm my breathing and focus. Taking off the sunnies, the officer seems satisfied. Quickly sliding them back on, I wait for him to leave. After a few moments, I turn to the shopkeeper. "Thankyou!" I whisper, and leave, heading back to our little hut as quickly as possible. Waiting outside, as promised, is a van, packed with stuff. The other help me pack the food from my hidey place, into the van as well. "All set!" Raphael cheers. I head up to where I've been sleeping, lie down, and fall asleep.